diguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Key to Dragon Land
} |id=soc quests |title= Sands of Creation Quests |headerlink1=to Dragon Land|action=edit}} edit |body= 'Key to Dragon Land' Also known as, The Dragon Quest, this quest is difficult to complete and will take you a long time. Grab help when hunting Fire Elementals and the boss, Lava Mold. If you fail a trade skill task at any point you will need to start over from the beginning. You must have at least lvl 30 in the following trade skills: Weaving, Leather Working, Iron Foraging, Jewelry Making. Remember to use magical tools and it is recommended to have a skill level higher than 30 to ensure you don't fail. *'Location:' Khafra *'Reward:' Access to Dragon Land *'Boss:' Lava Mold *'Difficulty:' Difficult ---- *'Part 1:' Travel to Kahfra and speak with The Guardian. He is a large red dragon located half way South from town. He sits in front a huge stature, hard to miss. *'Part 2:' Obtain 10 Large Caiman Hearts. These No-Drop items are looted from Large Caimans, if you have already done a Perfect Caiman Hide Quest than you should have some already. If not the travel to Rahura and they are located -> of town along the river. Hold on to any Perfect Caiman Hides as they are used for the 80/100/250 Caiman Hide Quests if you have not yet done them. Return to The Guardian and drop the Large Caiman Heats on him. *'Part 3:' He gives you a hair off his back (ew gross) and tells you to make it into a Pure Crystal. Here is how to do it. Remember to have at least lvl 30 in Weaving, Leather Working, Iron Foraging, Jewelry Making in order to do this. If you fail you will have to start over from the Hearts again. **1.) Weave the Hair on the loom to make it into a Woven Dragon Hair Swatch **2.) Travel to an Obelist and use Leather Working on the Woven Dragon Hair Swatch to make it into a Hardened Dragon Swatch. **3.) Travel to a Rune Spire and use Iron Forging on the Hardened Dragon Swatch to make it into a Crystal Mold. **4.) Lastly use Jewelry Making on the Crystal Mold to make a Pure Cystal. Return to The Guardian when you are finished. *'Part 4:' Kill Desert Giant Nobles until a Large Gold Coin drops in your backpack: This may take you some time depending on your luck. Return to the Guardian when you have finished. *'Part 5:' Kill Lava Mold, the Fire Elemental boss. Have a buddy or 2 help you on this part. Return to The Guardian when you are finished. *'Part 6:' Obtain Master of Elementals, 2500 Elemental kills. This will take you some time, have a few buddies help. Hold onto any Fire Dust you obtain for the 35 and 50 Fire Dust Quest. Return to The Guardian when you are finished. *'Part 7:' Travel to the Gatekeeper. He is located in far North of Rahura beyond the river. Speak the following words to him. **1.) 'Egoth' **2.) 'Ugz jallgz og' **3.) 'sg moggreh.' Congratulations you now have access to Dragon Lands. }} ^ Top Main Page <<< Quests <<< Sands of Creation Quests <<< Key to Dragon Land